It Wasn't Fair
by PeaceLoveHippiness
Summary: <html><head></head>The real start of Harry Potter</html>


**Disclaimer- **I own nothing but the computer I'm typing on

* * *

><p>Not many people know where it really started. Harry James Potter was not the start, the end maybe, but not the start. I was at the start and from what I remember Harry James Potter was not there. There was a James Potter but not Harry. I feel a debt to these boys who started the beginning and I must share the story of the Marauders from an insiders view. Where it really all started was in1971 at school. Not just any school; my school. It was huge castle and there four boys; they ran the school with a loftiness about them. They were pompous and either you loved them or hated them. I personally should have hated them but I didn't; I couldn't because they were just...well you'll see. As I said before there were four boys; not three; not five...Four. It was a brothers' bond and nothing could break it; so they thought...<p>

James Potter ruled the school; he was the pack leader so to say. He was the Quidditch captain for three year; best Chaser Gryffindor had. Pure-blood and noble he was...interesting to say the least. James was more pompous then anyone; sure he was good looking and a great kid but he wasn't worth the trouble more than half of the time. He was a mastermind; could think up anything. He planned most of the pranks the Marauders did; he even came up with the name during one of their 'study sessions'. He was brilliant to most girls' horror; he made himself more irresistible even though most of them should have wanted to drop kick him for being so vulgar.

In their fifth year James decided to make the Marauders Map. No knew the real secret behind the Marauders Map but now that I'm telling all their secrets I might inform you of this one too. James made it one day when he saw Sirius Black, his right hand man, with his arm slung around the girl he was most unfortunately in love with. Out of jealousy and rage he came up with it so he could forever watch how close the two got. The parchment he used was from the first love letter he scripted to the love of his life, Lily Evans, in their fourth year. You can still read the words of his proclaiming love if you look close enough. Why did he still have it, because he was an arse and never had the courage to send the letter even through Sirius once threatened to burn him if he didn't send it? He didn't send it so Sirius burned him; honestly in was all love and care.

He was natural born genius; he used to skip class and come the next day already knowing the material they had discussed. It was a curse and a blessing; he would miss class on purpose sometimes to prove to everyone how smart he really was. It wasn't that bad but then he did it more and more often. Finally in his sixth year his Prefect role was revoked for a week because he had skipped so many classes; finally getting back on track he was awarded the Head Boy status...AWARDED! It seemed so odd then but now I see why. He had done what Professor Dumbledore had asked him and he had done it without a prank for once but I hadn't seen it then. I must admit I was angry; James Ignotus Potter got whatever he wanted and with praise too. Even with the jealous and animosity with moments like that; he was and will always be something special to me...though I won't admit it.

School ended and he got what he wanted but he had to work for it. Lily Evans had agreed to be Lily Potter; and soon two made three. Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1980. James was a good man he didn't deserve to die; I might wished it on him at one point or another, as many did, but he didn't deserve it. October 31, 1981 is a day of morning in many lives because of the loss...James Potter was never perfect, I realize now, but he sure hell made a classmate.

I mentioned Sirius Black already; James's right hand man in everything. He was the stud; no one could deny it. He was generally gorgeous with smile of diamonds. James might have thought up the pranks but he would never have done them with Sirius's little push. He was the one who dropped water balloons on Professor McGonagall, he was the one who switched every cup on the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin table with Veritasurum, and lastly he was the one who made the potion many years back to change them into animagi. Cunning; yes, but that's how he was raised.

Sirius Leo Black; first son of the Black family and first disappointment (Honestly he didn't mind). He was the elder of two boys born to an aristocratic family that was fiercely proud of its pure-blood status and vehemently anti-Muggle. Unlike his younger brother Regulus and just about all of his ancestors, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and rejected his family's belief in pure-blood supremacy. By the time he was sixteen, he had completely severed ties with his family and was literally blasted off of the Black family tree (Again he didn't mind).

He wasn't just a pretty with devilish mind and horrible past; he was smart too and rather witty. He was the Marauder who came up with the Animagi names. He had made his to sound cool; Padfoot; and made James's so he could sound cool saying it; Prongs. He had made Remus Lupin's name for a chuckle; Moony; and made Peter Pettigrew's to sound stupid just cause he didn't like the kid; Wormtail. He also was the Marauder who was known for finding passages; he usually stumbled upon them late at night when he was stumbling around drunk or high and he fell over something...and people say drugs have no upsides.

On October 31, 1981 not only did he lose a best friend but he also lost his freedom. Forever locked in a cell; he still sits there muttering to himself. Some say he's gone crazy but I've seen him...Sirius Black is not crazy...yet.

Remus John Lupin owned a 'furry little problem'. He wasn't normal but neither were the other three. Remus was a werewolf; unmanageable, wild, deadly... of all the Marauders Remus was the silent one, the tame, the quiet, the sweet one. He was the brains of the group and even proceeded to create the Marauders Map with minimal help. It wasn't a surprise that he was a Prefect with James. He was the voice of reason when it came to the group. Now don't think little Remus couldn't hold his own against a Slytherin or Sirius, because he could, but he chose not to fight most of the times. There was always that time he colored Sirius's hair purple when Sirius called him a loser for not drinking. Sirius was already so drunk he couldn't change it back.

Remus had a habit of studying late at night on the plush couches in the common room. He fell asleep somewhere around one in the morning to two in the morning. That's when James would wander down stairs and turn off the lights and politely tuck a pillow under his head. James was an arse; even he admitted it; but that doesn't mean he didn't care for his friends, cause he did. Remus wasn't the funniest or the best at quick witted comments but he kept you happy when you were bummed. He was the only one half nice to the people outside of the Marauders. He always apologized for Sirius's behavior in class or James's retorts about Lily's arse. He was a good man; now he sat alone.

He had lost everything; Peter dead, James dead, Sirius in Azkaban for both deaths...Remus was ultimately lonely.

Last was Peter Pettigrew; I rather not go into detail about him but will for your sake...honestly I hate the little bugger. Peter was a person who was easily influenced by those around him, allying himself with whoever was the strongest. He first clung to Sirius and James then Remus and finally in the end Voldemort. Laugh; laugh all of you because no one believes it. No one thinks the truth; Peter Pettigrew is not dead. I was there I saw it. He cursed the Muggles on the street; he shrunk into that rat and scampered away leaving Sirius the killer in both his and the Potter's death. It wasn't fair or right but someday everyone will know.

Peter was a squat little fellow with a big head and an even bigger body. He was honestly infatuated with James for most of their childhood. He thought that James and Sirius could do no wrong; all their pranks were good hearted and right but they weren't. Not all of them. I still remember the day; Snape was being a complete arse and Sirius wanted to show him up. He had the gall to ask about Remus and what he snuck out to do and so Sirius sent him into the Whomping Willow after poor Remus one night. Remus almost killed him; if James wasn't there...if James hadn't been so perfect. See James was perfect and it was annoying but sometimes being perfect came in handy.

These four boys made life for the teachers' hell at Hogwarts, they were the four who as third years took the head of the Gryffindor table...and no one said anything, they thought everything they did was the coolest. Sometimes it was but not always. Now for unanswered questions no Snape didn't die, no they never were caught for being Animagi, no Sirius was not the cause of the Potters deaths that would be Peter. Sirius and James were brothers; nothing could cause Sirius to do such a thing...It wasn't fair.

_As the last word was written the stick; used to etch the words into the wall, falls to the ground clattering against the stone floor by the man's feet. The man's face was sullen as he traced the words with his fingers. _It wasn't fair_, Sirius decided sitting back in his cell as another Dementor floated by, _that such a story would never be told_. As he thought those last words a long overdue smile reached Sirius's lips and he gazed at the words. Maybe when he was dead someone would read this._


End file.
